What Has Rose Become!
by LoverOfTheSupernatural1
Summary: What will Rose do for Dimitri and what will she become doing it! Give it a try!


What Has Rose Become!

_**This is based in Shadow-Kiss, but its rose who gets caught what does she become!**_

RPOV:

I was at Dimitri's side running out of the tunnel, desperately tiring to get to the sunlight, just behind my mother and the other Guardians. Oh Crap...something grabbed me from behind and bit into my neck. I gave a great gasp, but then my breathing started getting harder and harder. By then Dimitri turned and tired to get to me but more and more just kept coming. Eventually there were just too many to take so I heard my mother yell "Fall back, fall back." I tried to yell too yell for help but nothing come out.

By then they were all in the sunlight but by the looks of it Dimitri was tiring to get back in but mom was holding him back... thank god, probably tiring to tell him we can't lose more Guardians. Then he put me on the ground while still sucking the life from me, and then the rest of the Strigoi moved? They moved out of the way so the other Guardians could watch me die! But just before he killed me he said "I'm going to make you a Strigoi, you'll make a great Strigoi, but I want you to beg me to. I want you to say it!" He snickered. "Nev-er...Nev-er!" I said in a very weak voice, I was staring at Dimitri's face when the Strigoi said that. I'm going to die and he was going to have to watch.

I punched the Strigoi in the face with the rest of my strength. He hissed and turned to the Guardians and slit his wrist. I was still facing Dimitri. His face was filled with rage and hate; it now took mom and Stan to hold him back. Then Strigoi turned to me "Hold her mouth open." He yelled at the others, I tried to struggle but it wasn't doing much good. They held my mouth oped and pinched my noise closed. All this time I still watched Dimitri. The Strigoi dripped the blood into my mouth then the others closed my mouth and held it closed. I had to swallow, and when I did they released me and stood back.

I turned my head towards Dimitri, it was raining now, then a violent shake went through me, then another went through, and then altogether I was shaking violently. Then the worst pain went through me and I screamed and screamed and screamed, still tiring to keep my eyes on Dimitri I out stretched my hand towards him, still shaking violently. Then something inside me burst through me and made me arch my back and raise it off the floor and the pain stopped and so did the shaking and I heard the Strigoi say "This isn't meant to happen!" He said in a puzzle voice then I opened.

Everything was black and purple, and then I got to my feet so fast it was a blur. I turned to all the Strigoi and smiled. They smiled back, and then I ran to the Strigoi that turned me and bit him sucking all my blood back and his, then I tore his head off, and did away with rest of them the same way not getting a drop on me. Once I killed all of them I turned to the Guardians and screamed at them. Then I did something that really surprised them I stepped into the sunlight and into the rain, eyes closed then I opened them and they all gasped. I looked at my refection in a puddle; I had two long sharp canine teeth and pure black eyes, and wet hair that clung to my face.

I turned back to them then Stan came at me with a stake, like I was picking up a coin I picked up Stan by the neck and grabbed the stake and threw it on the ground. I looked at his neck, and then I bent him forward towards me and sniffed his neck didn't nearly smell as good as the Strigoi's did, so I cringed and threw him away. Then my mother came at me, I picked her up and broke her wrist with the stake in it and threw her away to, and did the same with the rest of the Guardians.

Then I walked right up to Dimitri, keeping my eyes on him and gently grabbed the stake and threw it away. I put both my hands on his face and kissed him and said "Hey, Conrade." He just stared, but then there was a great pain from inside me, I staggered backwards and landed on all fours, then I was shaking violently again and screaming. Then his arms were around me and it stopped. He helped me up. "Your eyes, there back to normal!" He said shocked. Then he hugged me and kissed me hard and passionately and I don't care who saw.

_**I hope you liked it, please review! **_


End file.
